References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. Gray, H. B. Nat. Chem. 2009, 1, 7.    2. Chretien, S.; Metiu, H. J. Chem. Phys. 2008, 129, 074705.    3. Torun, E.; Fang, C. M.; de Wijs, G. A.; de Groot, R. A. J. Phys. Chem. C. 2013, 117, 6353.    4. Naaman, R.; Waldeck, D. H. J. Phys Chem. Lett. 2012, 3, 2178.    5. Mayer, M. T.; Du, C.; Wang, D. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2012, 134, 12406.    6. Nogues, C.; Cohen, S. R.; Daube, S. S.; Naaman, R. Phys. Chem. Chem. Phys. 2004, 6, 4459.    7. Xie, Z.; Markus, T. Z.; Cohen, S. R.; Vager, Z.; Gutierrez, R.; Naaman, R. Nano Lett. 2011, 11, 4652.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.